Anastasia's Room
by harrypotter143
Summary: Hermione stumbles across a strange room one night. When she researches the room she comes up with a stunning find. What happens when Ginny decides to help her explore this new find and discover what the room is really about? Warning: Femmslash. One-shot.


_AN: Caution. This story does contain graphic sex. Graphic sex between two females. If you do not like this sort of thing, do not read it. I do not want to put up with crap reviews because nobody bothered to read this first and realize that I gave a warning about what is ahead. So, without further ado. A one-shot between Hermione and Ginny. _

Hermione Granger was wandering the halls.

Turning down random twisting corridors late at night, her wand clutched tight in her right hand. She didn't really expect to actually see anybody, but at Hogwarts, you never know who, or what, could be lurking in the shadows.

Seeing the painting she was looking for at the end of the hall to her left, she turned and walked slowly down the corridor. Checking behind her, she turned and looked at the blank expanse of wall in front of her. While not exactly the Room of Requirement, this was somewhat like it. She had found it at the beginning of her seventh year, just a few months before.

XxXxXxXxXx

She had been walking aimlessly down the hall when suddenly the door appeared. At first, mistrusting the sudden appearance, she cast a spell to make sure nobody else was around. Someone who could have laid the trap for her. Finding nobody, she opened the door slowly and looked inside. What she saw made her jaw drop and her breath catch in her throat.

Inside was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The walls and carpet were pure white. The left of the room had a white brick fireplace with a blue fire burning behind its grate. Black fur rugs lined the floor at different intervals and a huge four-post bed stood to the right side of the room. Hermione stepped into the room and walked closer to inspect the bed. The wood was black but the comforter was as pure white as the walls and floor. Black satin sheets and pillows completed the look. The room looked like something out of a fairytale.

Gathering her bearings, she wondered just what the room was doing here. Looking back out into the hall, she spied the portrait across from the door. A beautiful woman was depicted in the picture. Full breasts, slender waist, and delicate features, the woman looked like a princess. Closing the door behind her, and noting that it did not disappear, Hermione walked closer to the portrait of the woman. As she got closer, she noticed the long brown hair that the woman had.

_Her hair looks like mine, _Hermione briefly thought. A passing thought, nothing more. _Of course, I am not that beautiful. _

When she got right up to the portrait, the woman looked down and regarded Hermione with a regal air. Her nose was upturned and she was not smiling. The look on her face was one of disdain.

"Umm," Hermione wasn't quite what to say. "Ma'am, I was wondering what this room was and—"

She stopped abruptly when the strange woman looked down sharply, her mouth curling up into a sneer. Her beautiful face was twisted, showing hatred. "Young lady, that room is not for you. It is only for the most beautiful of women and you are not the one who was supposed to come to it. Be gone." With this, the woman turned her face away completely.

Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open for a minute before snapping her jaws closed and turning away. Before walking away, she turned back and looked at the plaque under the portrait. Reading the name, she stumbled back with a strange look on her face. It couldn't be. She would have to do research before she went back into that beautiful room.

XxXxXxXxXx

Later, in the library, she looked at a book with shock written on her ever feature. She just couldn't believe what that room was. She didn't even know that it existed.

At that moment, Ginny walked into the library and, spotting Hermione, she plopped down at the table with a smile on her face. Seeing Hermione's face however, she stopped smiling, a frown marring her beautiful features.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked, concern making her voice thick.

Mutely, Hermione pushed the book towards Ginny. Confused now, Ginny began to read the page that Hermione had been looking at. The heading on the page read Anastasia Slytherin and below was her story.

_Anastasia Slytherin was as cold and ruthless as her husband. A stunningly beautiful woman, it is said that she had as many secrets, if not more than, her husband. It is believed that she had her own secret room hidden within the castle; much like the elusive Chamber of Secrets. _

_This room has never been discovered so there is no guarantee that it actually exists. Although never found, there have been manuscripts found about it. And in one case, a prophecy written by Anastasia herself. _

_According to the manuscripts, the room can only be found by the direct heir of Anastasia's line and the one true beauty of Hogwarts. The girl will look like Anastasia to a certain degree and will have Anastasia's brain power. _

_The prophecy says that a girl with brown curly hair, in her seventh year of schooling, would stumble upon the room. Once she knew about the room, she would be able to bring her true love into the room with her and there consummate her love. Once the love is consummated, there will never be a more powerful magical couple. _

_One day it will be seen whether or not this fabled room of Lady Slytherin really exists. Let's just hope that the people who find it will be from the light side. _

Ginny looked up at Hermione who still sat there looking shocked. Ginny herself looked slightly shocked. From the picture of Anastasia Slytherin in the book, she looked exactly like Hermione.

"Hermione?"

At the mention of her name, Hermione jerked her head upwards toward Ginny. She now had a small smile on her face. Instead of being upset by this announcement, she seemed quite happy about what the book was saying. The beautiful room was hers. And she was a descendent of a noble woman, an extremely smart noble woman. A founder of the school she loved so much.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny was slightly scared. Hermione's sudden change on mood worried her.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am going to go back to the room."

Hermione stood and wandered off with a dazed smile on her face. Ginny, worried about her stood up and followed her at a distance. She didn't want anything to happen to Hermione. She had realized in her fourth year that instead of Harry, she liked Hermione. Over the years, the fearless Gryffindor had attracted her more and more. Now, she thought that she loved Hermione.

When Hermione reached the door, Ginny was shocked to realize that she could see it as well. She remembered what the book had said about the only two people allowed to enter the room and wondered if it was just a fluke that she could see the room.

Hermione went through the door and Ginny, at a slightly slower pace approached the room. She reached out and attempted to pull the knob open. She was startled to see that the knob turned easily and the door opened in.

Hermione had apparently not heard the door open and she stood in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face. Ginny, not wanting to disturb her closed the door softly and looked around the room. She nearly gasped aloud at the elegance of what she was seeing. Looking back towards Hermione, her eyes widened in shock as she saw that Hermione had removed her shirt and skirt.

Her eyes were still closed.

Hermione now stood in a pink lace bra and pink lace boycut underwear. Her tan skin glowed against her pale undergarments. Her hair was let down and the curls hung down her back, the brown shining in the light.

Before Ginny's eyes, Hermione reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Since Hermione's back was towards her, Ginny couldn't see anything but her smooth back. After tossing the bra aside, Hermione pulled her underwear down her slender legs. When she bent over, Ginny could see her womanhood open before her.

Ginny's breathing sped up and she felt her underwear get wet. Her belly was warm and her pussy tingled in anticipation.

When Hermione stood up again, her eyes were still closed. That's why, when she suddenly spoke, Ginny jumped in shock.

"Are you going to join me Ginny, or just stand there with your mouth gaping open? I can think of better things that your mouth can be used for." Hermione's eyes were now open as she turned to look at Ginny standing in the doorway.

When she saw that Ginny was making no moves, she walked towards here, a sexy sway to her hips. Her breasts were high on her chest and firm. Her nipples were a light brown and her hair on her womanhood was gone. Ginny's eyes went back up her body as Hermione got closer to her.

Looking into Ginny's eyes, Hermione reached forward and pulled Ginny's shirt over her head. Maintaining eye contact, she unbuttoned Ginny's jeans and pushed them down her long legs. Ginny silently stepped out of them. Ginny was down to her plain black cotton bra and panties.

Suddenly, she shoved Hermione's hands away from her body. Hermione looked outraged until she noticed what Ginny was doing. Her smile widened as she watched Ginny reach behind her back for the clasp of her bra. Hermione's eyes fastened onto Ginny's breasts as they came into view. Ginny was tanned and toned from a summer of quidditch in the sun. Her breasts were a slightly lighter color than the rest of her skin and had pale pink nipples. They stood high and firm on her chest.

Ginny's red hair fell like a curtain to her waist, strands tickling her chest. Standing here in just her black underwear, Hermione thought she was the most beautiful person that she had ever seen.

"Ginny. You're so beautiful." Hermione's voice was breathy.

Ginny grinned quickly before hooking her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and slipping them down her tan legs. When she straightened back up, Hermione was standing in front of her, lust evident in her eyes.

Hermione tangled her left hand in Ginny's long red hair before bringing her lips down to crush against Ginny's. Hermione's right hand went to Ginny's back and pulled her body up against her. Heat raced across her skin as Ginny's met hers.

Hermione gently pushed her tongue into Ginny's mouth to battle with her tongue. Ginny tasted fiery, just like her personality. The kiss went on for several minutes. Hermione's breasts were pushed against Ginny's and their nipples rubbed together erotically.

Hermione pulled her lips away and looked at Ginny's face. Her eyes were half lidded, desire written on her face. Her red hair was slightly mussed and her lips were red and swollen. Hermione's stomach clenched in desire.

Wordlessly, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and walked towards the white and black bed. Firmly, she pushed Ginny down onto its surface. Ginny lay sprawled, her hands above her head. Hermione groaned in desire at the sight of Ginny spread on the bed. Her back was slightly arched, her breasts pushed upwards.

Hermione crawled on the bed, up over the top of Ginny's body, kissing her way up the toned length of Ginny's legs and hips. She paused at her breasts and caught a nipple between her lips. Ginny hissed in pleasure when Hermione bit down slightly, licking to ease the burn.

Hermione continued on her path, placing a hard kiss on Ginny's mouth while running her hand up her legs. Her hand brushed against Ginny's curls and Ginny gasped sharply. She ran her finger up and down Ginny's slit, accumulating the moisture that had gathered there.

"You're so wet," Hermione whispered in her ear, causing Ginny to buck off the bed as the sensations hit her.

Pushing gently, Hermione slipped one finger into Ginny's tight heat, pumping steadily. Ginny moaned and thrashed on the bed as Hermione latched onto a nipple again, biting down firmly. Hermione ran a blazing trail down Ginny's body as she slipped down the bed to Ginny's womanhood. Her finger was still deep inside of her, Ginny's muscles clenching it.

Leaning forward, Hermione ran her tongue up the slit between Ginny's legs. Pleasure coursed through Ginny's body as Hermione added a second finger and sucked her clit into her mouth. Ginny cried out loud with pleasure.

Hermione began to rub herself with one hand, while inserting two fingers into Ginny's wet pussy. She fastened her mouth onto Ginny's clit and flicked her tongue while occasionally sucking. Hermione was rapidly approaching her climax at the same time as Ginny was hers.

Ginny's moans only urged her on further and further as she neared her climax.

"Oh yes Hermione! Right there. Harder, harder, harder…Ohh yes." Ginny moaned breathlessly.

"I'm so close Hermione. So close. Ohhhh…I'm gonna come Hermione. Yes baby, yes."

"H-Hermione, yes, harder." Ginny moaned loudly as she approached her orgasm.

With a loud cry, Ginny came, moaning out Hermione's name. At the same moment, Hermione came on her hand. She slowed her pumping fingers and pulled her fingers out of Ginny's body and climbed up to lay beside her. Ginny curled her small body into Hermione's and snuggled close. Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's waist and the two girls drifted off to sleep, contented smiles on their faces.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione looked in front of here where a door had suddenly appeared. She let the memory of the first time with Ginny wash over here. With the memory came a rush of desire. She turned the knob and walked into the room. Candles littered the ground and all the surfaces, their vanilla scent floating around the room. Standing in the center of the room was a figured clad in a red lace bra and underwear. Ginny smiled at her, her hands on her hips.

_AN: Well then. This was just some release from writer's block with my other story. Just a quick one-shot about Hermione and Ginny. _


End file.
